


don't wanna go

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, soul bonding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has always liked things out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna go

Kagami waits, like everyone else, to see if there’s someone out there for him that he’ll run into during high school. He doesn’t, though; doesn’t run into someone during high school or even university. There’s a different pain to the one he’s heard happens when people walk away from a partner, one that stabs him only if he thinks about it hard and wonders when he’ll run into someone he can’t live without.

He has a stable job and a nice house, he doesn’t think he’s ugly and he’s as well built as he was throughout high school. But his house is big and empty and the guest room is starting to get dusty. Renting it out is the best choice.

The guy that rents the room in the end is only a few years younger than him. He's fairly tall and well built, and he doesn't complain when he carries his stuff up the stairs. His attitude is terrible though, lazy and arrogant in a way that riles Kagami up completely. His face permanently has either a sneer or a smirk, and he never answers his phone on time.

"Aomine Daiki-kun, right?" Kagami confirms when he's settled in properly a few days later and actually sits down to eat with Kagami. He helps himself to whatever he likes, even if it's from Kagami's plate and doesn't apologize for it at all. For all that he's supposed to be the mature adult, he wants to throw Aomine in a lake and watch him crawl out like a cat in a shower. "I'll stick with Aomine. You can call me Kagami."

"Yeah, sure, Bakagami," Aomine mutters at him, sprawling onto the couch as if he has a right to. Kagami isn't sure if this kid is riling him up on purpose or if it's him who has lived alone for too long. It's an easy decision to get up and move to the couch. Without a second thought, he shoves Aomine out of the way, leaning back to back just for pure awkwardness.

"Little respect wouldn't hurt, Ahomine," He fires back, leaning back his head to bump it into Aomine's softly. He gets a little laugh for his efforts, and two chopsticks holding food appear in front of him. It tastes good when he eats it; something he hasn't ordered before but Aomine obviously likes. "Or, yeah, you can keep apologizing with food."

They end up play wrestling on the living room floor when Aomine rejects the idea of it being an apology. Kagami wins through sheer size, but Aomine is more bendy than he'd have imagined before today. They call a truce after he wins, and they watch bad movies before bed.

Kagami falls into a routine. They both get up early and Kagami steals the mirror while Aomine showers. They have breakfast together and don't talk while they wake up (slowly, slowly, neither of them are morning people) before Kagami drops Aomine off at the university on his way to work. When Kagami first suggests it, Aomine gets a little spark of admiration in his eyes and asks why he has a car.

Kagami, speaking perfect English, gets sent to a lot of the customers who speak only English, not Japanese, by his father's company. It'd be a pain if he were to be late because of the trains, and his time in America has made him relish the freedom of being able to drive. He's sure Aomine appreciates it too.

Aomine has classes until twelve (Kagami knows, because he gets texts lamenting that it's still half an hour to go at 11:30), then works four hours, and has one last hour-long class. Kagami picks him up at the gates, and they go home.

For a long time, neither of them notice that they're spending all of their free time together.

"What's up with your eyebrows anyway, Taiga?" Aomine asks him one evening, and it's a shock because no one usually ever calls him by his first name. He knows his eyebrows are a bit weird, but he's long since embraced them.

"Jealous of how naturally cool they are, Daiki?" He shoots back, watching for the faint reaction it gets. They move to a first name basis after that, and fall asleep on the couch now and then.

The thing is, Kagami never realized it would only be a faint ache when he found the one he was meant to be with. He thought it would be stomach flu, broken arm, migraine painful to be away from the one he really likes.

"My chest hurts," He complains one afternoon, after Daiki's spent the night at a friend's place to celebrate a birthday. It's a feeling that's always faintly there, but it aches more now and he rubs a hand over his chest. It doesn't kill him or distract him, but every now and then he stops to get coffee and he notices it. A little part of him wonders if he's building up to a heartattack.

But Momoi smirks quietly from her own desk, shooting a look at her assistant. She's an accurate, hardworking vice president with a lot of talent, and Kagami likes hanging around her office when he's not meeting with customers, but he wishes she'd do less of the cryptic smirking and more of the explaining. He watches her until she gives up with a sigh.

"Are you really that dense?" She asks, driving a staple through a stack of papers before making her assistant file them. The look on her face is one of someone with boundless patience coming to their limits. "Really, really that dense?"

And he really, really wants to say he's not and he knows, but he doesn't and that everyone else knows it worries him. She seems to take pity.

"You're in love, you great big idiot," She says fondly when she gets out of her chair and reaches up to pet his shoulder. He feels blown away, like it makes sense and yet it doesn't. Why would it hurt so much he couldn't function? The ache of missing someone his soul has reached out to (whether he wants it or not) is never going to fade, because he's never going to yearn for them less. But when people said hurt, he always assumed.

"I'll be going early today," He tells her without room for argument and takes the elevator down as quickly as possible. It's only two, Daiki should be working. And why wouldn't it be him? He's fairly smart, he's funny, he likes trashy movies and takeout food and doesn't mind it if Kagami leans on him. He has so many qualities and Kagami wouldn't call them good or bad, just things he likes and if he's noticed, has Daiki?

The restaurant Daiki works at for the afternoon is small but cute and halfway full when he parks and gets out, leaving his suit jacket and tie behind where he always takes them off. His heart skips a beat when he sees Daiki with his back turned, unmistakable blue hair above his work uniform.

His body goes without debating anything with his mind first, catching his empty handed with a hug from behind. He wants to let go, logically, but emotionally he wants to hold onto him and cling hard. A few of the patrons giggle behind their menus.

"I like you, Ahomine," Kagami says, reverting to the affectionate nickname for a moment when he buries his face in the crook of Daiki's neck. A hand reaches up and pets the side of his face. Daiki smells like sweet pastries.

"Me too, Bakagami," He gets, before Daiki sneakily stealths out of his embrace and makes him sit down. He goes off to get drinks for one of the patrons. 

It kind of hits him right then, square in the jaw and unstoppable. Nothing changes, nothing will change. He'll still drop Daiki off on his way to work, still pick him up and get pizza on the way home and not like getting up in the morning.

They'll still be doing it together. As lovers.


End file.
